Thoughts From A Maryland State Attorney
by anotherweasley
Summary: Ed Danver's thoughts on Kay Howard during the episode "And The Rockets Dead Glare."


Thoughts from a Maryland State Attorney  
By: Olivia  
  
"Don't be us too shy/Knowing it's no big surprise/That I will wait for you/I will wait for not one but you...Spend this time with me/Together share this smile."-Dave Matthews Band-"Lover Lay Down"  
  
"Crazy how it feels tonight/Crazy how you make it alright love/You crush me with the things you do/I do for you anything too/Sitting, smoking, feeling high/In this moment it feels so right/Lovely lady."-Dave Matthews Band-"Crush"  
  
  
I like Kay Howard.  
  
I lay my briefcase on my desk and sit down. I check my voice mail messages. Finally, I give up. I've lost all powers of concentration. Every message says, "I like Kay Howard."  
  
I told her I'd meet her in the lobby in ten minutes to start our date.  
  
I smile at the memory of Kay raising her voice at me right before the trial this morning. She thinks just because she caught the killer, she knows the best way to prosecute him. We both are on the same side, her and I. We're on the side of justice. She catches the criminals and I put them away. We make a good team.  
  
That's one reason I think I'm so attracted to her. She's passionate about her work, just as I am passionate about mine. We hate to see criminals go free and we do our best to make certain that doesn't happen. We're fighters, you know.  
  
I'm not certain when I first realized that I was attracted to her. She's not the type of person I ever saw myself being with. I guess I always thought I'd find a lawyer like myself.   
  
It was one of those things that crept in on me. One day I realized that I treated her differently than the other Homicide detectives. At first, I just dismissed my feelings and chalked them up to her being a woman in a squad mostly made up of men. But for some reason when ever I'd go down to the squad room, I'd always make it a point to talk to her even if the case I was working on had nothing to do with her. And then whenever she was around, I'd wind up touching her, invading her personal space. I'd subconsciously touch her hand or the small of her back or brush up against her arm. Kay never said anything to me about it or looked uncomfortable. Then I noticed that it wasn't just me initiating the contact.  
  
And that's when I realized how truly beautiful she was. Her inside beauty-her intelligence, dedication, loyalty, spirit-all the things that made Kay herself emphasized her outer beauty. She's not the type of beauty that a man ogles on the street and whistles to. She's the type who, if she's dressed for work in her pants and blouse, or if she's dressed up, like she is today for court, in her skirt and jacket, looks good no matter what she wears. Kay's got an aura about her-if you don't like her; you will at least respect her. I respect her.  
  
So, of course, the next move was to ask her out on a date. I just needed the right moment, the right timing. I'm a confident attorney and pretty confident with the ladies, but I'd have to say, I think I'd be more than a little hurt if Kay said no if I asked her out on a date. Doubts are dangerous things. No one likes rejection. I began to think that maybe I had misread all her signals. Maybe this was all about me and what I wanted to be real.  
  
So you'd think when I stepped outside the courtroom to speak to Kay and I over heard her say loudly to Beau, "I am not in love with Ed Danvers!" that it would be the end of me, but it wasn't. When I told her how I had broken the witness' alibi, Kay smiled at me and gave my hand a quick squeeze. I knew. At that moment I knew that she liked me despite her declaration to the contrary. He eyes didn't lie.   
  
After winning the trial, I shook hands with Beau and Kay, but all I saw was Kay. I asked her to dinner at the Hamptons. She agreed. I stayed in my cool attorney mode and didn't break out into the big grin I was wearing on the inside. She said yes!  
  
I glance at my watch. One more minute and I'm supposed to meet her. I quickly gather up some of my paperwork and shove it into my briefcase. I get on my coat. Messages will have to wait until tomorrow. I turn out my office light and close my door. I get on the elevator and press the lobby button. I'm on my way to meet Kay.  
  
The elevator door opens to reveal Kay, waiting for me. Seeing me she smiles. She's sort of embarrassed, but I can see her smile lightening up her eyes. I can't help smiling back at her.   
  
I move out of the elevator towards Kay. Our lives might never be the same again after tonight.  
  
I like Kay Howard.  
  
No, I love Kay Howard. 


End file.
